explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Affliction
In the Klingon augment virus In the Section 31 in the 22nd century In The Augments '' |image= |series= |production=40358-091 (415) |producer(s)= |story=Manny Coto |script=Michael Sussman |director=Michael Grossman |imdbref=tt0572174 |guests=John Schuck as Antaak, James Avery as General K'Vagh, Ada Maris as Captain Erika Hernandez, Eric Pierpoint as Harris, Terrell Tilford as Marab, Kate McNeil as Commander Collins, Derek Magyar as Commander Kelby and Seth MacFarlane as Ensign Rivers |previous_production=The Aenar |next_production=Divergence |episode=ENT S04E15 |airdate=18 February 2005 |previous_release=The Aenar |next_release=Divergence |story_date(s)=27 November 2154 |previous_story=The Aenar |next_story=Divergence }} Summary Enterprise returns to Earth in time for the launch of the second NX class starship, Columbia, and Commander Tucker prepares for his transfer. Meanwhile, Ensign Sato and Doctor Phlox are attacked in San Francisco, and Phlox is kidnapped. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed investigate the scene, and Reed is given a secret assignment by a secretive agent that he seems to know. Commander T'Pol, seeking information from Sato, conducts her first mind-meld, and the two realize that the attackers spoke Rigelian. They discover that a Rigelian freighter recently left orbit and head off in pursuit. Phlox is taken to Qu'Vat, a Klingon colony where General K'Vagh and Doctor Antaak seek his help to cure a Klingon plague. To Phlox's horror, K'Vagh kills an infected Klingon so that an autopsy can be performed. Phlox determines that the victim's DNA has been supplemented with that of a genetically augmented human. Phlox also learns from Antaak that they experimented with augmented DNA after the events seen in Borderland, but it self-mutated and escaped. Antaak and Phlox are told that they have five days to cure the outbreak before it is too late. Antaak suggests that the only course of action is to create stable augmented Klingons, but Phlox refuses to assist further. On Columbia, Tucker ruffles a few feathers with his new team, and Captain Hernandez asks the reasons behind his transfer. Later, T'Pol and Tucker have a shared vision despite being on different ships. Enterprise locates a destroyed Rigelian ship, and while investigating, they are suddenly attacked and boarded. MACOs repel the attack and a captured alien is taken to Sickbay, where scanners show that despite his human appearance, he is in fact Klingon. Archer then discovers Reed's complicity in evidence tampering and confines him to the brig. Archer also learns that the boarders sabotaged the ship, and he orders maximum speed in order to prevent the warp core from overloading. The ship increases speed to warp 5.2, the fastest it has ever been. Errors and Explanations Factual errors # Captain Hernandez addresses the helmsman as "Lieutenant" but her rank insignia indicates she is an Ensign. The helm officer may have been very recently promoted, and hasn't been able to update her uniform. Nit Central # dotter31 on Friday, February 18, 2005 - 7:21 pm: Why did the Klingons need to hire Rigellians to capture Phlox? (This would seem to be a form of asking for assistance as well) Do they not have cloaking devices so they could do it themselves? Endora on Friday, February 18, 2005 - 7:44 pm: I think technically, the Klingons will not acquire cloaking devices until their alliance with the Romulans during TOS. Of course, the Romulans shouldn't have them yet either, so...… SeniramUK 10:35, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Using Rigellians instead of doing it themselves allows the Klingons to deny involvement if the Rigellians were prevented from leaving with Phlox. # I was also unsatisfied by their reason for not capturing Soong- "too heavily guarded" I see no reason why someone couldn't have simply beamed into his cell, grab him, and beam out.(or just beam him up from his cell) The ease of the entry of the boarding party on the Enterprise suggests to be that Starfleet has not found ways to prevent unauthorized beaming onto ships (perhaps prisons too) The prison would likely be fitted with systems to prevent unauthorised use of transporters. # Duke of Earl Grey on Friday, February 18, 2005 - 7:50 pm: Assuming that man in black was a Section 31 agent, what is it with them and recruiting British Starfleet officers? :) KAM on Saturday, February 19, 2005 - 3:53 am: Duke, I thought Section 31 at first too, but then didn't Sloane say that Section 31 dates to the founding of the Federation? Of course this organization could be to Section 31 like the OSS was to the CIA. dotter31 on Saturday, February 19, 2005 - 4:01 am: Sloane said Section 31 dates to the original "Starfleet charter", so it could exist in this time. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise